Midnight Eyes
by Taila.tai
Summary: A Quilette Elder has passed away and left her home to her mysterious God-Daughter; Drew. Drew moves in and befriends the pack, but she hides a secret. A secret that may tear her apart from the inside. What secret does the girl with the Midnight Blue eyes harbor. What will happen to her? What will happen to Paul when he imprints on those eyes? An Imprint Story. AU, Paul/OC
1. Moving

**A/N Hey, it's Taila, this is my fourth story. My brother (AgentFiyeroSummers) and I made this story together. We both have the same name and basic abilities for our character, but mine is female and going to be with Paul while his is male and will be with Jacob.  
I hope you like this story. If you want to know what Drew looks like, imagine Selene from Underworld. Or just look her up on Google if you haven't seen the movie.**

**I own nothing.**

**Line break**

**Paul's POV**

I was honestly getting sick and tired of Rachel Black. I watched as she blew her nose noisily and clung to my arm like a child before I turned away with a slight grimace. I felt someone watching me and raised my head to see Leah glaring at me heatedly. I raised my eyebrows at her before turning to listen to Billy as he said a few words over the grave of Aunt Hope.

Man, I'm going to miss her,

I know that she wasn't actually my aunty or any relation to me at all, but it still saddened me to think that I wouldn't see her again. I saw Jake walk up and wheel Billy away before some boys helped lower her into the ground. I looked away quickly, not wanting to watch as they buried her. When everyone started to move away from the gravesite, I followed sluggishly, slightly hindered by the weight of Rachel.

Having super strength doesn't help when you _don't want_ to carry someone. It just makes it a little more bearable. I sighed as Rachel started rambling on about something before turning my head and looking out over the forest.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to meet the gaze of Jake. He nodded at me before gesturing to his sister subtly. I nodded thankfully as he reached over and placed an arm around her shoulder, coaxing her off of me.

"I'll see you tonight Paul," Jake said with a small smile.

I inclined my head and turned to walk towards my car quickly, my legs eating up the distance. I was stopped by a shout and turned to look at Sam as he rushed over.

"Paul, I need you to come back to the house. Hope left something for you in her will," he said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I hesitated, "Fine, meet you there," I said quickly before brushing off his hand and finishing the short walk to my car.

The car ride there was quick and I smiled as I pulled up to the familiar two storied house. She had worked so hard on it too, just had to complete the outside and it would have been completely renovated. The smile fell from my face as I slowly walked up to the house; it seemed empty, its life gone. I winced slightly and opened the door, hearing the conversations stop as I entered the cold house.

"Sam?" I called, trying to pinpoint his exact location.

I heard him call from Aunt Hopes study and I walked in quickly, wanting this to be over and done with. I saw Emily and Billy with him and they both gave me a weak smile. I returned the favour before sitting myself down next to Billy.

"Well..." Emily started as she glanced at the paper in her hands, "It seems that she left you her... Car and her carving tools," she finished with a smile.

My eyes lit up as I thought of the carving tools. She had taught me with those and I was happy to have been given them. My thoughts went to her beat-up car and I nodded slightly, all ready thinking of ways to bring it back to its former glory.

"Okay," I said quietly, before my eyes widened, "What about her house? Who gets that?" I asked, slightly worried.

Emily's gaze went back to the paper in her hand and her mouth curled into a slight frown as her eyes skimmed the page. She looked up at me for a second before her gaze dropped back to the paper.

"Her god-daughter," she said softly.

I frowned along with Sam and Billy, "Who?" Billy asked, clearly uncertain.

Emily smiled gently, "Her God-daughter; Drew Karson."

**Line Break**

**Drew's POV**

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Jasmine asked as she watched me sit on my suitcase, trying to close it.

I sent her a playful glare, "certain," I said breathlessly, before proceeding to bounce on my suitcase, crushing my clothes in further.

After finally zipping it up I turned with a smile to face Jasmine. I met her tearful grey eyes and felt guilt rip at my chest. I pulled her in for a hug quickly before rubbing her back to soothe her.

"Hey Jas, it's fine, you can come visit as much as you want," I told her.

I felt her nod against my shoulder, "I know, but I won't see you every day," she moaned.

I pulled back from the hug so she could see me roll my eyes at her. She playfully slapped my shoulder before stepping back and watching me haul up my suitcases.

"Help?" I asked, slightly struggling with the multiple suitcases.

She quickly rushed forward and grabbed two from my grip before carrying them downstairs to my sister's car. I hurried after her, thanking my long legs as I jumped down the staircase and through the front door. I passed Jasmine and smiled as she walked back into the house before plopping my suitcases in the boot and following her.

"Are you all loaded?" I heard Karla, my half-sister shout from her room.

I nodded my head before realizing she couldn't see the movement, "Yes. When do we leave and when do we arrive?" I shouted back.

I watched as Karla walked out of her room, tumbling over her suitcases. I rushed forward and grabbed one as Jasmine did the same, stopping her from falling on her face. She sent us a grateful look before answering my question.

"Well, it's a 14 hour drive—"she started before I cut her off.

"And 15 minutes," I finished with a cocky grin.

She turned a glare on me before continuing, "and we are stopping in Portland for the night, before arriving in Fork's tomorrow." She said quickly, as if expecting me to cut her off again.

I frowned, "I thought we were moving into La Push?" I asked, confused.

She nodded, "yeah we are, but Forks is kind of in the way," she said before dragging her suitcases outside.

I shared a look with Jasmine before following her.

**Line Break**

I ignored Karla's yelling, while quickly throwing on my clothes for today. Black jeans and a deep blue shirt with a long white cardigan thrown on top.

"Why? Why did you not set the alarm?" she shouted, as she sprinted passed me heading out the motel door.

I didn't answer as I pulled on my white ankle boots before tucking in the laces and standing up. I adjusted to the feel of a small heel under my feet before running over to my suitcase and zipping it shut. I checked the room for anymore of my belongings before turning and running after my sister.

**Line Break**

I opened my eyes groggily as Karla shook me awake.

"Hmmm?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"We're here," she said nervously, "in La Push, I mean."

I nodded before sitting up straight and letting my gaze roam over the large amount of trees. That's going to take a while to get used to, I think. I shook my head slightly before turning to face the front, cranking up the radio. Karla sent me an irritated look but I shrugged my shoulders and sung along under my breath.

After 10 minutes and 3 songs I felt the car start to slow down. I looked up from my phone and saw the large moving trucks which I had left the day before we did.

"Where are the movers?" I asked her.

Karla looked at me with a smile, "well when Emily called, she offered to help with the moving. I'll admit I started to decline her but she said that she has a group of strong boys who could do it easy."

I sent her a confused look and she sighed before explaining further.

"When I got the call about Hope's house it was from a young lady called Emily. She offered to help us move in," she said slowly.

I glared at her, "I know what she offered, I just didn't know who she was," I defended.

Karla nodded as she pulled over to the side of the road outside the large house. She pulled out her phone but I didn't hear the conversation, instead I was staring in shock at the beautiful house.

It was two storied and quite large, which I was surprised about. I smiled slightly as I took in the bay window which gave me a peek into the empty lounge; I couldn't see much but was still impressed by the size of it. The house was painted a soft grey with the windows painted white, the front door stood out slightly because it was also painted white but had small designs trailing around the outsides. I felt tapping on my shoulder and turned to face my sister.

"She said that she was on her way, and that the boys would be here a little bit later," she said before her gaze went to the house.

I smiled as I watched her eyes widen before I hopped out of the car. I heard the boot pop open and I hurried to fetch some of our suitcases out before Karla broke something. As I turned I realised I didn't have to worry about that because she was walking, slowly but surely, up to the front door. My eyes caught a small glint and trailed down to the set of keys she held in her small hands.

I walked up behind her and she sent me a nervous smile before turning and unlocking the door. I knew she was scared, after all we had sold our house in San Francisco and finally after two months of paperwork and planning we were moving in.

I smiled as I walked in behind her, entering what looked like the lounge. I looked around, absorbing the new surroundings. The walls were pale blue while the carpet was a dark grey, but the furthest wall had a beautiful feature wall which made me gasp. It was royal blue wallpaper which had thin, black designs starting from one corner and travelling to the centre of the wall before 'fading.'

I bit my lip as I turned and walked through the first door I saw. I came through into a medium sized kitchen, it was a simple white colour scheme and not very eye-catching on its own. I mentally made a small list of things to buy that would brighten up this room.

"It's so beautiful," I heard Karla whisper behind me.

I turned to faced her with a smirk, "who'd have thought that my first house would be so lovely," I said smugly.

Her green eyes darkened, "it's not your house," she said.

I pretended to think, "That's what it says on the contracty thing," I said before walking through the next door and into a small hallway which ended in some stairs.

I opened the door in front of me and saw a bathroom following the same scheme as the kitchen. Nodding to myself I closed the door before taking a few steps and opening the remaining door. I leaned in and saw a bright study. It had a grey carpet—like the rest of the house—but bright walls, and vibrant green and blue accents. I smiled as I took in the room, my mood brightening.

Shutting the door gently behind me I turned and started to climb the stairs, gaping at the beautifully carved banister. I reached the top and came into a small room which played as a small hallway, connecting all the rooms.

I counted four doors, and I mentally went over the houses information over in my head. It had 2 bathrooms and 3 bedrooms. So 3 of these doors are our bedrooms and one is the bathroom. I placed the suitcases down and leaned them against the banister before strolling over to the door closest to me and opening it.

I gazed into a bedroom. It was a plain cream/grey scheme, quite dull. After looking around I found its redeeming qualities in the form of a large built in closet and a killer view. The second bedroom was much the same and the bathroom was just like the one down stairs. I opened the last bedroom door and smiled before deciding that it was mine.

It had dark grey walls with a soft dove grey carpet and a view of the whole back yard along with the forest that surrounded it. Plain but perfect. I placed my suitcases in the room before walking down the stairs again and calling out to Karla.

"Choose a room Karla, my ones the one with my suitcases in it." I shouted loudly only to come face to face with a room full of strangers when I entered the lounge.

"Oh uhm Hello?" I said as I slowly entered the room.

I looked over the occupants and saw 5 boys I didn't know along with a woman. My eyes widened as I took in the extremely large boys and their handsome faces. Are they on steroids or something? Because I didn't know that people could grow the big. Or that handsome.

"Hello, I'm Emily," the woman spoke up before holding out her hand politely.

I smiled at her as I shook her hand, "And these are your...helpers?" I asked.

She laughed and smiled, "yes, but work first, play later," she said before gesturing to the truck which held our possessions.

I nodded, "Before play,"

**Line Break**

**What did you think of that? We get some Paul next chapter, and I hope that someone likes/follows or reviews **** make my day.**

**-Taila**


	2. Dinner Party

**A/N Hey, I got two reviews! Do you know how happy that makes me? I don't think you do, so Thank you to Millie and the un-named Guest!**

**Thank you to; whatsnotbeentaken  
vmarslovahhh18  
malfoysmirks **** awesome name  
Unknown Ghost  
Leopardsky  
Kalliope-Korinna-Klytaimnestia  
Stjarna16**

* * *

"We don't have to do this all today," I said, my eyes wide as I saw the five boys lifting box after box from the truck, uncovering our furniture.

I was given a smile by the youngest, "Don't worry, we can handle this easy, "he insisted, carrying a box labelled _Drew's Books._

How could the boy even lift that? That was my books, I mean my _heavy_ books! I watched as he smiled with his friends and hefted the box under his arm before taking another and walking inside the house.

I raised my shocked eyes to Emily and she looked back sheepishly, "Steroids?" I asked.

She laughed, "No comment," she said, raising her hands in mock surrender.

I laughed with her as I picked up a box and carried it inside. I'm proud to say we got all the boxes inside in record time. Also a bit shocked to say that though. When we got all the boxes in, we started debating about how to get the furniture in.

"I say we do our bedrooms first, because their upstairs. If we do downstairs first, the other furniture would block us off." I argued after Karla said to bring in the couches and dining table first.

She raised her eyebrow at me and opened her mouth to reply but Emily interrupted her, "That's a good idea Drew, come on boys we have two beds to get upstairs," she yelled while pushing them out the door.

I turned and shared a look with Karla before shrugging and running out the door after the pack of rowdy boys.

* * *

I smiled as I looked into the empty truck. Three days work was turned into one with the help of those boys. I smiled back at them as we all walked back inside to inform Emily and Karla of the empty truck.

"Done and dusted," I said happily, clapping my hands.

I saw Karla's jaw drop, "you have got to be kidding me," she exclaimed loudly, giggling.

I just smiled and shook my head before turning to Emily, "Can I play now?" I asked her, one of my eyebrows raised.

She frowned for a second before I saw her smirk, "have fun," she said waving her hands at the boys behind me.

I turned with a smile, "Hello, my names Drew," I said holding out my hand.

The young one which had smiled at me earlier stepped forward and shook my hand, "Seth," he said pleasantly.

I gave him a smile before turning to the others and giving them a look causing them to laugh and step forward one by one.

"Jared," a boy with brown eyes and brown hair said, holding out his large hand.

I shook it, noticing that it was warm, like Seth's. I turned to the next man who stepped forward.

"I'm Sam, Emily's husband," he said before turning to stand by his wife.

I smiled softly at them, seeing the love in his eyes. I raised my brows slightly, pretty strong love, if you ask me. I whistled before turning around. Again.

"Names Jacob, but please just call me Jake," I heard a boyish voice say as I turned and met dark brown eyes.

"Last but not least," I muttered under my breath before turning to the last boy in the room.

He smiled and held out a hand, "Embry," he said with a large white-toothed smile.

I smiled back and pointed to each of them as I said their name, "Seth? Jared? Sam? Jake and Embry?" I stated.

When they all nodded, I sighed in relief. They all laughed and Seth slapped me on the back before walking out the door, closely followed by the others. Emily turned back to us.

"You should come over for dinner tomorrow," she said with a small smile, "I can get Sam to pick you up," she offered.

I smiled and nodded, "sure, why not?" I said with a giggle.

Emily smiled before turning to my sister and asking if there was anything we couldn't eat. I rolled my eyes before walking towards the stairs, and taking them two at a time. I entered my room, allowing a smile to grace my lips as I took in my room.

With my bed here it already felt like home, and after unpacking, it would be home. I sighed as I looked over to the pile of boxes and my suitcases. After a lot of unpacking.

* * *

"We're going to be late," I heard Karla shout from her bedroom across the hall.

I glared at my bedroom door as I wiggled into the tight, plum coloured jeans. I reached behind me to pick up the white over-shirt that had a black and grey picture of a stag on it. I checked myself in the mirror before pulling on the simple white high heels that I had placed by my bed earlier.

"Are you dressed?" I shouted across the hall as I closed the door behind me.

I heard slight stomping and the door flung open to reveal my sister. I raised my eyebrows at her choice of clothing; a deep blue dress that went to her knees. Who she trying to impress? I opened my mouth to ask her but that's when it hit, right, hmm hot boys. I rolled my eyes and stalked downstairs.

"Wait, isn't Sam going to pick us up?" I called up the stairs.

I heard a thump and muffled cursing, "You're right, Emily said 6:30 I think."

I huffed as I walked into the cluttered lounge. It was going to take a while to unpack everything, we had done quite well so far, if I do say so myself. I smiled at the picture of Mum I had taken out earlier that day. She looked fragile; it was taken before she went to hospital. I frowned and wondered how she was still smiling even though she knew she was going to die.

"What's the time?" I heard faintly.

I turned to look at the door, expecting Karla to come through, when she didn't I hesitated before checking the time and shouting my answer, "five past six."

I waited for reply but I didn't get one. Shrugging I turned and walked into the small study. I had tried to keep it as a working study, Karla didn't bring her work home with her but I liked to study and read in my spare time. Speaking of bringing work home...

"Karla? When do you start your new job?" I shouted.

"Monday, I'm working as a P.A for Dr. Cullen" I heard her shout back faintly.

I nodded and bent down as I started to put together the desk we had brought today. It only took me a few minutes before I had a white desk sitting in front of me. I smiled smugly before hefting it against the wall, so it looked out into the back yard. I sighed as I looked out into the yard that went out into the beautiful woods that surrounded La Push. I wrinkled my nose as I looked at the muddy ground. It had been raining all week apparently and trust me, it showed

I frowned, seeing something sticking out of the dirt, a few metres from the window. I looked behind me at the open study door before opening the small window. I took a deep breath before raising my hand out in front of me and willing the power to go to my fingers. I opened my eyes and saw the small object fly to my fingers. I smiled at use of my power before I turned my attention back to the object in my hand.

It was a small locket. On a silver chain.

I opened the engraved heart and saw a picture of... Jake! I smiled looking at the photo, he was young but I couldn't forget the smile. A beautiful woman was holding him in her arms, my eyes softened. She must be his mother. She was very beautiful with tanned skin and big, soulful eyes.

I heard the sound of a car and spun around, slamming the window before pocketing the locket.

"Karla, Sam's here!" I shouted before walking quickly out the door.

I heard her hurrying around upstairs as I swung open the door. Sam stood there with a small smile on his face as he held out his hand.

I smiled as I shook his hand, "Sorry," I said as I winced slightly, "Karla will be down in a few years," I joked lamely.

Nonetheless he gave me a smile and small chuckle before stepping inside, "I'm use to waiting for hours," he said as he rolled his eyes.

I giggled with him but noted that he was a bit closed off. Like yesterday. I shrugged it off as he looked around, "This place looks good, so far," he said turning to face me.

I nodded as my answer as I heard the stairs being used. I turned towards the door the same time that Sam did. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw him frown at me but I ignored it as Karla stepped through the door.

Sam's eyes widened as Karla came in the lounge dressed in the blue dress, high black heels and make-up caked on. Yeah, my sister, the drag queen. I basically face-palmed as she asked who was attending our little dinner. When Karla strutted out the door, I shared a look with Sam as we followed behind her. I quickly locked the door before sitting myself in his car.

* * *

"What a beautiful home," Karla gushed as soon as Emily opened the door.

I rolled my eyes and walked in after her. Emily gave me a smile and held out her hands for a hug. I raised my eyebrow, I hadn't known her for very long and she wanted a _hug?_ I don't even hug Karla! I hesitated but leant in for the hug anyway, startling Karla. She looked at me shocked.

"You hug her but not me?" she asked sarcastically.

I nodded vigorously before following Emily further into her beautiful wooden home. She chatted happily as she led me to her well-lit kitchen. I breathed in the wonderful aroma of her cooking and almost fainted.

"God, that smells amazing!" I gushed, as she checked on something in the oven.

She sent me an embarrassed smile as she blushed and pulled out a large casserole dish, "Thanks," she mumbled.

I chuckled and looked around her kitchen, "There's enough food here to feed the entire town!" I said loudly as I turned in a circle.

She gave me a smile, "yeah well they boys eat that much," she said, the look on her face expecting me to argue.

I smiled, surprisingly content with that answer, "so how much? Boys I mean,"

She looked thoughtful for a second, "the five you met yesterday, along with Leah, Paul, Collin, Brady and Quil." She said with a fond smile.

"10? Phew is your house big enough to fit even two of them in there?" I asked sarcastically.

She laughed, "Actually we had our dining room renovated just for them," she said jokingly.

We laughed and talked for a little while before she looked outside with a frown, "I hope they hurry, it's raining," she said.

I looked over to her, "are they all arriving at the same time?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Seth, Quil, Brady, Leah and Sam are already here," she said smugly.

I gave her a look, "no, really?" I said, rolling my eyes.

She giggled and pulled the last of the food from the pan, "done," she said happily just as Sam walked in.

"We're all here now," he said before pulling Emily in for a hug and kissing the scars on her face.

They weren't very noticeable, her scars I meant. Almost defining her. I turned away giving the couple some privacy.

"Come, I'll introduce you to the rest," Emily said happily as she wrapped her hand around Sam's waist.

I nodded just as Sam said, "you sisters already met them, I think she's impressed," he said, eyebrows raised.

I winced, "Now that's embarrassing," I said quietly.

Sam laughed, "and damn amusing for the rest of us," he said.

I chuckled as I walked out behind him into the other half of the house. I entered the room, shocked by the sheer mass of bodies, but still shocked by the fact that it didn't seem crowded. But something else caused me to just wrinkle my nose.

"Why does it smell like wet dog in here?" I asked, dramatically waving my hand in front of my nose.

I heard the room erupt with laughter before they all turned to me, "no seriously, who smells like wet dog?" I insisted.

They laughed harder and I scoffed and crossed my arms. Seth came over, opening his arms for a hug, what is it with these people and hug? I sighed; he was cute so I suppose I could give him _one_ hug.

"Hey Drew, how's it going?" he asked happily, smiling brightly.

I couldn't help it, his smile was infectious, "pretty damn busy," I said smiling back at him.

He laughed as Jake came over, "Drew!" he said before pulling me in for a bear hug.

I laughed and whacked his back multiple times before he let me go, "Can't breathe!"

He chuckled before he turned back to the room, "may I introduce you to Colin," he said, pointing to a small teen.

"Leah," he said gesturing to a pretty, tanned skin girl who looked a little like Emily. But where Emily had soft features, Leah had sharp features, giving her face an longer look.

"Brady," he continued pointing to a boy who waved sheepishly back.

"Quil," the boy looked to be maybe Jake's age with big brown eyes and an innocent look.

"And last but not least, Paul!" he said, getting the attention of the last boy who had been talking with Sam.

He turned and met my eyes.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I chatted with Sam about Aunt Hope's car as I heard Jake talk to the new girl. I'd met her later, if she was anything like her sister, I could wait longer.

When I heard my name mentioned, Sam looked over, forcing me to give the girl—Drew?—my full attention.

I turned and met her eyes. I gasped, hopefully quietly. Staring back at me were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. A dark blue that I had never seen before, not in movies or in real life.

Everything changed.

My life didn't matter, my problems didn't matter... Rachel didn't matter.

Only she did.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and I covered Paul imprinting all right. I'm not sure about what I should of made him think. But I hope you liked it anyway.**

**-Taila**


	3. Awkward

**A/N Hey Guys, I hope you be liking Paul and Drew already ;)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**Drew's POV**

Damn, being that hot must be illegal somewhere.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to meet Emily's eyes, "Dinners on the table," she said nervously.

Huh, I didn't even notice her putting the food on the table. Wonder why? I turned back to look at Paul but he was having an intense staring contest with Sam. And kiss! My fingers were itching to slam their faces together and make them kiss, that would definitely brighten my night.

"Bromance," I muttered under my breath.

I must have said it louder than I thought because half the room all turned quickly to look at them. As if on cue they all started laughing at the same time, startling Paul and Sam.

"What?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing, Dinners on the table," I said innocently before walking over to sit by Seth.

Seth gave me a large smile as he elbowed me lightly in the ribs. I could have sworn I had heard a growl but when I turned I just saw Paul and Sam still talking. Shrugging I turned back and grabbed some food, piling it on my plate before digging in.

Paul never joined us.

* * *

"No, no, no did not happen!" I argued as my sister snorted with laughter.

"Did too! She was about to go into a triple flip when the back of her leotard ripped!" Karla shrieked while laughing so hard she looked demented. In my opinion at least.

Everyone joined Karla in her laughing as I sat on the couch with my arms crossed and a pout on my lips. Seth caught my face but it only made him laugh harder. I looked outside the window and saw Jake, Paul and Sam eating some dinner while sitting on a small wooden bench outside. I frowned.

"Why are they outside?" I asked the group once the laughter died down a little.

Embry's eye flicked outside, "Something about school or a car, I think," he said quickly.

I shrugged before glaring at Karla, "time to go home now, before the bloody baby pictures come out," I said sarcastically.

Karla's eye lit up and she opened her mouth but I held up my hand, "Don't even think about it! You. Car. Now" I said whacking the back of her head.

She pouted but stood up anyway, "can I at least get hugs?" she asked.

I tried to hold back the gag and luckily I succeed until she turned her back to give Quil a hug. Quil started smiling at me as Karla pulled away.

"Do I get a hug?" Quil said shocked.

I chuckled before nodding and wrapping my arms around his _wide_ shoulders and giving him a squeeze. I took my arms back and saw Karla walking outside.

"Ah what is she doing?" I asked trailing my finger after her as she walked.

I heard Emily speak up from the kitchen, "Sam has to give you guys a ride home," she yelled.

I nodded as I walked into the kitchen, "Whoa! Emily can you handle all this?" I said looking shocked at the mess she called a kitchen.

She gave me a sheepish look, "yeah, I'm fine," she said before starting to fill up the sink.

I shook my head, "I'm helping," I said, she opened her mouth to argue, "no buts Emily, Sam or one of the boys can give me a ride home later," I said before placing some things back into her fridge.

She gave me a thankful look before squirting some dishwashing liquid into the filling sink, "Thank you Drew, might have to have you over for dinner more often," she said.

Karle entered the room with Sam behind her, "yes we should, I have never had such awesome cooking!" she yelled happily, "Come on Drew, let's go," she said waving her hands

I shook my head, "I'll get a ride back later, I'm going to help Emily tidy up," I said to her as I piled some plates.

Karla nodded, "fine," she snapped before walking out.

I widened my eyes after her and didn't look at Emily until we could hear the car leave the drive way. We shared a look before cracking up laughing and clutching our stomachs. Jake ran in and gave us a look of confusion.

"Jealousy," Emily breathed out between laughs.

"What's going on?" we heard Seth yell from the sitting room.

Jake had one eyebrow raised and was giving us a look, "I have no idea," he called back.

I glared at him playfully before looking over to Emily, "should I wash while you put things away? Then we can both dry?" I offered as I looked at the spices in my hand while looking lost.

Emily nodded, "good idea," she said her face sobering up.

Jake looked even more confused at how quickly we stopped laughing, but he didn't question it and just walked back to the rest of the boys.

Emily and I worked in silence for a while before she spoke up, "Tell me about yourself?" she said while sending me a smile.

I shrugged, "not much to tell," I said dismissively, reaching over for another plate.

She gave me a look, "must be, what's this about your leotard ripping?" she asked nudging me gently.

I giggled and shook my head playfully, "I suppose I can tell you that," I said before giving her a wicked grin, "I'm a gymnast," I said proudly.

She smiled brightly, "now that is awesome," she said bluntly.

I laughed loudly, "thanks' Emily," I said.

She chuckled, "Claire will love you," she stated.

I frowned, "Claire?" I asked.

She nodded, "my niece," she said fondly.

I smiled, "what makes you think she'll love me?" I asked, truly curious.

She smiled softly, "you have a gift no one else does," she said.

I stiffened and looked over to her in shock, "W-what?" I asked terrified she had found out.

Emily stared at me curiously, "no one here has ever done gymnastics, Claire loves learning new things," she said slowly, watching me.

I nodded and swallowed nervously, "oh, well I love to teach," I said laughing hesitantly.

Emily nodded, "Anyway your sister huh? Real character," she said with a small smile.

I just gave her a look, "no shit," I muttered under my breath.

Emily looked around dramatically before leaning over, "I think Karla has a thing for Paul," she said before winking.

I was shocked when I felt a flare of anger course through me, "what makes you think that?" I asked, gritting my teeth slightly.

Emily giggled, "she was all over him before, you should have seen the glare she was giving you when Paul went all googly eyed at you," she said with a bright smile.

"Googly eyed?" I echoed.

Emily raised her eyebrows suggestively, before winking and laughing as I splashed water at her. We chatted happily as we cleaned; not noticing that our workload was thinning and soon we were done. Nonetheless I sat down at her counter and continued to talk with her, about anything and everything.

"School starts in two weeks, second term," Emily said when I asked about the school times.

I nodded, "we tried to move during the holidays," I said with a small smile.

I played with the glass of milk in my hands, as Emily took a few sips from hers, "Are you going to La Push or Forks high school?" she asked as she held her glass to her lips.

I pouted, "Forks," I said sadly.

She laughed and put her drink down on the counter, right on the edge. It tumbled quickly and I saw Emily's eyes widen. Not thinking, I quickly reached out my hand and stopped its movements before grabbing it quickly and placing it on the counter safely.

"W-what..." Emily started

"You place cups on the counter Emily," I said childishly as if talking to a small child.

She quickly gave me a glare, "I did, it just slipped," she said defensively.

"Uh- huh," I said before laughing loudly, earning another glare from my friend.

"Hey does Drew want to go now? Some of us boys are leaving," Seth said as he came into the room.

I breathe out, "guess I better be off," I said standing up and downing my drink before placing it neatly in the sink.

Emily smiled as she leaned in for a hug, "when are you free next? I haven't had a girl day in too long!" she said tiredly.

I smiled in the hug, "I'm free for the next two weeks," I said playfully as I gave her a slight squeeze.

She smiled at me when we pulled away, "good, be over by 12 tomorrow," she said before skipping out of the room.

I gave Seth a lost look complete with trembling lips and puppy dog eyes. He started to laugh, "What's the matter?" he asked putting an arm around my shoulder.

I whimpered sadly, "I can't sleep in," I whined.

He laughed and pulled me into the lounge, "Okay who was leaving again? Cause you got to give Drew a lift," he said loudly to the room.

Jake, Paul and Embry stood, "we were," Jake said before saying his goodbyes and giving Emily a hug.

I smiled, feeling Seth pull me in for another hug. He pulled away and I looked to the room, "whose next?" I asked smugly before Quil stood up and hugged me, twirling me in a circle.

When he placed me on the ground, I almost fell over. You can't blame me, he was spinning me well above the legal limit, "Whoa," I said, clutching my head slightly.

Jake laughed before bending down to give me a gentler hug. I smiled at him before hugging the others save for Sam and Paul. Sam kind of scares me and I don't think Paul wants a hug by the glare he was giving me.

I waved goodbye as we drove off and settled in for the most awkward car ride I had ever experienced.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I winced as Sam stood there trying to calm me down as I sat on the bench outside Emily's.

"You should spend some time with her so you two get to kn—"Sam started to say.

"No," I growled out, "I didn't ask for this," I said angrily.

Sam chuckled, only making me angrier, "Well you're getting it," he said humouredly.

I sighed, I was the one person in this pack who didn't want to imprint, who didn't want to be forced to love someone. On top of that someone I had never even met before. I heard the back door open and I looked up to see Jake coming out with two plates loaded with food.

"Here, thought you two were hungry," he said softly as he passed us the plates.

I nodded my thanks before eating greedily, I was hungry.

"She seems like a nice girl," Jake said as he looked out at the forest.

I groaned, "not you too," I whined.

Jake gave me a glare, "Imprinting isn't that bad Paul," he said annoyed, "how do you feel?" he asked me sarcastically.

I frowned, "annoyed as hell," I offered.

He shook his head, "no you feel better than you ever have, don't you?" he said smugly.

I growled but thought for a few seconds, "She is pretty," I mumbled.

Jake laughed, "That's the spirit," he said jokingly.

I glared at him, "but I don't like her!" I said before gasping loudly, as soon as the words had left my mouth, a pain shot through my chest.

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly.

"She's your imprint Paul, avoiding that fact or avoiding her _hurts"_ Sam said, in full alpha mode.

I ate the rest of my dinner in silence, avoiding all starts at a conversation and tuning out their "Imprint" speeches. The door opened again causing us all to look up. Karla came strutting onto the grass and walked towards us, smiling brightly.

"Hey boys, can you give me a lift?" she said flirtingly.

I felt myself stiffen as well as the two boys next to me, "Sure Karla," Sam said, his words clipped.

I stood up and brushed past her, stalking back into the house. I quickly slipped past the lounge and placed my plate in the kitchen where Emily was talking to _her._ I placed it down quietly before sneaking back into the sitting room where Karla was giving out hugs.

I put up my hands to stop her when she came at me with her arms open wide. She frowned at me before patting me on the shoulder and walking into the kitchen. I faintly heard her and her sister exchange a few words before Karla stormed out the door, slamming it behind her. Seth started chuckling but covered it up with a cough.

We heard laughter in the kitchen and Jake frowned before standing up and walking in. We heard nothing for a few seconds just the girl's laughter.

"What's going on?" Seth yelled out.

We waited a few seconds before we heard a reply from Jake, "I have no idea," he said.

After a few second we heard footsteps and Jake joined us, looking awfully confused. We all smiled at him as he sat down next to me and raised his eyebrows.

"What you smiling at?" he asked me, glaring slightly

I chuckled, "you're a dumbass," I said back.

He scoffed but didn't deny my claim before diving into a complex conversation with Seth about cars. My eyebrows flew up along with the rest of the rooms.

"Okay, stop with the big words, we have a different matter at hand," Quil said before turning to look at me.

Once everyone's gazes were on me and the room was silent I opened my mouth to tell them where to stuff it but Emily's voice floated over to us.

"...I think Karla has a thing for Paul,"

My eyes widened and we all exchanged a look when Drew didn't answer. We waited for what seemed like hours before a voice came to our ears.

"What makes you think that?" we heard.

My eyes widened more, she did not sound happy. Jake nudged me and gave me a smirk before I punched him in the ribs and gestured for him to be quiet.

"She was all over him before, you should have seen the glare she was giving you when Paul went all googly eyed at you," we heard Emily say before giggling.

"Googly eyed?" was all we heard as a reply before the kitchen fell into silence.

After we heard that I got an earful about how wonderful Drew was for the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Still Paul's POV**

"Damn, I'm tired, let's hit the road huh?" Jake asked me.

I nodded before telling Embry and watching Seth leave the room. After a while Seth came back in and asked who was heading off. Jake, Embry and I all stood up and said our goodbyes.

I tried to focus on anything else but her presence. My mood started to darken. I watched as the boys all hugged her happily. My mood dropped and soon I was glaring as Embry—the last one—gave her a hug. She turned to me and saw my glare before she quickly turned away. I felt discomfort pull at my stomach, the glare wasn't meant for her.

What? Yes it was, definitely meant for her. I told myself as we walked out to the car. As soon as we left the drive a silence fell over us and I didn't bother to start a conversation. Jake and Embry sensed my mood so they just zipped their lips. Drew just stared out the window. I have one word to describe it.

Awkward.

* * *

**Hey I hope you liked it and just wanted to answer someone's question.**

**Emzy2k11, you asked me why Sam looked at her funny so here's your answer. Sam is a shape shifter, so I think they have advanced senses, like hearing. So if Sam heard it and at the same time she did, he was confused. Guess why?**

**-Taila**


	4. Perfection

**A/N Hey my hopefully faithful followers! Chapter four, another day in the life of Drew Karson. I was listening to one song over and over as I write this chapter, I think you'll realise **

**Have Fun!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Wondered when you'd finally come home."

Whoa, okay that was creepy. Jake had just dropped me off and almost as soon as I close the front door behind me and turn to face the darkness of the house, that is what I hear? Oh hell no.

"Okay, one, where the hell are you and two, have you been just sitting in the dark waiting for me to come home?" I asked her as I searched for the light switch.

She switched it on herself and light flooded the house, "I'm right here and no I heard a car in the driveway," she defended as she shifted uncomfortably.

So that was a yes, she had been waiting in the dark. I stared at her for a few seconds before placing my keys in my pocket and slowly walking past her, "I'm going out tomorrow, so I'm going to head to bed now," I said as I climbed the steps, Karla remaining silent behind me.

* * *

The sun was bright and birds were singing outside my window...

Jokes.

It was forecasted for heavy rain and the only noises I heard was the wind whipping through the trees around the house. Well, La Push has some charms doesn't it. I rolled my eyes as I stretched and rolled over, snuggling into the warmth more.

I have officially decided that the world is awesome enough today and doesn't need me. I'll just have to stay in bed all day. Damn. I peeked my head out from under my covers and looked over to the bright blue of my alarm clock. 11:19 am, lovely, I still have a whole day in bed.

I shot up promptly falling out of bed. Emily's... oh come on! I should have set my alarm clock, I'm horrible with time and I know that. Curse my laziness... actually don't because I plan on sleeping in tomorrow. I stumbled into my bathroom quickly turning on the shower and undressing.

After a very rushed shower I sprinted over my closet throwing open the doors. I wrapped my hair in a towel as I combed through my clothes. Shrugging I pulled out some black leggings and a tight, long dove grey shirt. After slipping on some grey heeled boots I got out my hair dryer and turned it on. After a quick dry I brushed my hair and applied some light make-up. I looked in the mirror and deemed myself satisfactory.

"Karla? I'm using the car," I yelled blankly into the house.

She was still home; she slept in worse than I did. Pft laziness. Disgusting

"Good for you," I heard her shout back, her voice slightly muffled by her pillow most likely.

I scoffed and walked down the stairs, grabbing the car keys and my house key before slamming the door _loudly_ behind me. Didn't take long before I was pulling out of the driveway and on my way through the wet streets of La Push.

"_I'm not a perfect person,"_ I sung along with the radio, "_there's many thing I wish I didn't do,"_

Long after the song was over, the lyrics remained stuck in my head. I would have to get a copy of that song; I'll ask Karla and the boys, one of them is bound to have it.

I hate it when you get a song stuck in your head.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

I chuckled as Emily slapped Sam roughly when he made a crude comment.

"That's what you get," I said breathlessly.

Sam looked over to me with a glare before smirking slightly, "why you here Paul?" he asked me as he cocked his head.

I knew the reason but that didn't mean I was going to tell him, "boredom?" I offered.

Sam laughed, "but we're having a visitor today," he whined.

I feigned shock, "who would want to visit you?" I asked trying to sound as though this information was new.

Sam smirked, "Karla," he sang.

I frowned, "I thought..." I started before shifting in my seat.

Sam, Emily and Jake cracked up laughing, "You're here because she's going to be here," Emily said accusingly.

"Am not," I defended.

They just laughed back causing me to pout. I hate being laughed at; people's laughs irritate me, well except for Drew's. She has a nice laugh, it sounds like clear bells almost—nope. I'm here _because_ I want to get to know her a bit better. That's it, just friendly.

Friendly.

Who knows maybe we'll get along and maybe go to a few movies together? Just friendly of course, that's it. Damn, I'm starting to sound like Jared or Sam. They always sound so whipped and... and gooey. Hey no, I am not whipped and please! I'm Paul Lahote I do not do gooey.

"Hello, Earth to Paul?" Jake was yelling as he waved a hand in my face.

I turned a glare on him, "what?" I snapped.

He smiled, "what cha thinking 'bout?" he asked playfully.

I just snarled at him and turned away. Emily's face softened.

"Paul," she said gently, "just because you imprinted on her doesn't mean that the pain of being away from her applies to you only. It hurts when I'm away from Sam," she said quietly.

I turned to look at her in slight shock. None of the imprints ever to talk to _us_ about what it feels like to be an imprint. They kept that for the little slumber party things they have when they throw pillows at each other and do make-over's... maybe they're a bit old for that but close enough.

Sam's face spilt into a toothy grin. He tightened the arm was wrapped around Emily's shoulders before leaning in and giving her a kiss on her temple. I rolled my eyes and along with Jake made over-exaggerated gagging noises. We got a glare for all our hard efforts.

I chuckled as a car slowly pulled in, freezing the laugh in my throat. We all froze as we heard the car turn off and scuffling as a door was slammed.

"Will she knock?" Jake asked, shifting, getting ready to stand up.

Emily shook her head, "I just left a message on the door saying only strangers knock," she said with a small smile while still listening intently.

"_I'm not a perfect person,_" we heard the person sing, their voice getting louder, "_I never meant to do those things to you,"_

I frowned; I think I know this song. Sounds familiar, and by the look on Emily's face she knew it too.

We heard the footsteps stop as they reached the door. After a few seconds of silence the door was opened gently.

"_And so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know,"_ now that the voice wasn't muffled, I caught the distinction that told me it was Drew's voice.

She stopped in the hallway, clearly unsure of which way to go. She had stopped singing and was silent as she listened, probably waiting for us to make a noise first. Emily was struggling to hold in a laugh and after more time of the awkward silence she cracked.

"We're in the lounge Drew," she said breathlessly as she laughed.

With no more hesitation she stomped into the lounge and glared fully at Emily, who just raised her eyebrows in return. Emily stood up and opened her arms, the universal gesture for a hug. As Drew rolled her eyes and complied Jake and Sam stood up out of manners. And since my manners are impeccable, I stood as well.

"Morning," Drew said, sounding out of breath as Emily hugged her. Hard.

Emily pulled back and gave her a large smile, "Good Morning," she said before taking a step back into Sam's embrace.

Sam nodded at her with a small smile and Drew returned the gesture before Jake cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry am I invisible?" he said, faking hurt.

Drew just stared at him before sighing and hugging him. I stopped the growl that threatened to rise up my throat. Which was harder than I thought, I had to keep reminding myself that Jake was head over heels in love with one Bella Swan. So my Drew was safe.

What? My Drew?

Oh screw it, now my heads turning against me? This sucks. This sucks a lot.

Jake pulled back from the hug with a smile before he stood back. I shocked the entire room—and myself—by stepping forward with my arms open.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

I smiled when Jake playfully gave me a tight squeeze. I still don't understand these guys fascination with _hugs. _Maybe in time I'll learn. Hopefully that is.

I stepped back and smiled at him. My breath caught in my throat when Paul raised his arms, gesturing for a hug. Last time I saw this guy he was glaring at me from the window in Jakes car but now he wants a hug. Right.

I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. I expected the most awkward hug of the century but was shocked when instead of the tight hugs the others gave me he gave me a gentle squeeze.

He was warm and smelt _heavenly_. Okay Drew, stop dribbling and take your hands back. I smiled as I stepped back and turned to face the others.

"Mind telling me what we're doing today?" I asked them as we all sat back down.

Emily turned to me, "Mind telling me what you were just singing?"

I froze up, "uh—you could hear me?" I asked as I nervously scratched the back of my neck.

I heard them chuckle as Emily nodded, "Yeah, so you going to share?"

I raked my brain for the name, the radio had said it but I couldn't remember, "Uhm—uh—a song?" I offered when I was silent for too long.

Sam rolled his eyes as Emily gave me a look, "Name. Now," she said.

I widened my eyes and looked over to Jake and Paul, "She's scary isn't she?" I stage whispered.

Emily sighed and slumped, "Name Drew, otherwise it will be irritated me all day," she whined.

I shrugged, "I know the lyrics just not the name," I admitted sheepishly.

Emily nodded, "sing it," she commanded.

I gave her a look as I raised my eyebrows; she just waved her hands around, gesturing for me to spit it out. I sighed and felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you"_

I finished there, hoping that would be enough. Emily frowned in thought before her face lit up, "The Reason by Hoobastank," she said proudly.

I tuttered, "I should of guessed the name," I said, a bit irritated at myself for missing the _big_ hint.

"How did you know the song Emily?" I asked as I leant back in my chair.

She shrugged, "I like those kinds of songs, instead of all that modern crap nowadays," she said, blushing slightly.

I nodded, "Same, I can't listen to half the stuff on the radio without a death wish," I said chuckling.

Emily smiled and nodded before pursing her lips, "What shall we do today?" she mused.

I copied her facial expression but pretended to stroke an imaginary beard, provoking a laugh from the others. I gave them a fake glare.

"I'm being serious," I insisted.

Emily chuckled but resumed her previous expression, "not a good enough day for the beach," she said thoughtfully.

I frowned, "hide and seek," I said happily.

I got a strange look from the occupants of the room, "You guys know I was actually being serious?" I said with a smirk.

Paul nodded, "I can live with hide and seek," he said with a shrug.

The others gave him a knowing look and I suddenly got the feeling I was missing out on something important.

* * *

**Paul's POV**

If perfection had a smell I believe that it smelt exactly like Drew. I had to try not to bury my face in her hair when she hugged me, and it took a lot of self control. Self control I didn't even know I had.

They had continued talking but I was more focused on the sound of Drew's voice rather than the words it was forming. Her attention turned to us and I sat up straighter.

"She's scary isn't she?" she whispered loudly.

I bit back a chuckle as Emily glared at the back of her head. Drew's attention was caught once again by Emily and I took the time to look her over. She had shoulder length ebony black hair that was quite curly, perfectly framing her face. She was quite lean as though she exercised often and her bright blue eyes stood out.

I loved her eyes.

I was brought out of my daze by a melodious voice singing quietly. My eyes snapped back into focus and I saw her lips moving as she sung.

"_I'm not a perfect person  
There's' many things I wish I didn't do,"_

It sounded like the song she was singing on her way up to the house. She could actually sing quite well, her voice was soft but with a slight, growl almost.

"_But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things do you,"_

Do what? Make me fall head over heels? Worse than Jake?

"_And so I have to say before I go,  
That I just want you to know,"_

No, no, no I'm not worse than Jake, it's not my fault she's so interesting. It's just... curiosity. I'm curious about the new girl in town, who knew my Aunt Hope.

"_I've found a reason for me,  
To change who I use to be,  
A reason to start over new,  
And the reason is you,"_

My eyes widened as she sung the chorus. I felt something I hadn't felt, never, not once in my 19 years. I swallowed and licked my lips nervously as they suddenly felt bone dry. This could not be happening, not to me.

I, Paul Lahote am falling, and I'm falling hard.

* * *

**Yeah I have absolutely no idea how old Paul is, so this will have to do.**

**Anyway I'm sorry for the late update but I have friend (Savannah) staying for a week while her parents are away, so I might be a bit late with the next chapter.**

**-Taila**


	5. Imposter

**A/N Hey guys, so if you were wondering this is after Bella and Edwards wedding, but Jake decided not to ran away because of the death of Aunt Hope, I'm sorry if that mucks up your times and all that but, I wanted Drew to be involved in the big fight with the Volturi. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

I frowned, "I just moved here so no," I said my tone adding a silent _idiot_ at the end of my sentence.

Emily poked her tongue out at my tone before replying, "I was just wondering is all," she defended.

I laughed, "Still not the best question," I said as I watched her carve up some vegetables to add to the roast.

She mock glared at me, "don't be smart, how would I know you weren't in some long distance relationship or something," she said in a huff, adding the vegetables to the large dish the chicken was sitting in.

I smiled, "damn you win," I admitted.

She threw her hands up in the air, before licking her finger and drawing an imaginary _one_ on a scoreboard, "score one for me," she mumbled as she slipped the dish into the oven.

I scoffed at her causing her to poke her tongue out at me playfully. I glared back and she just giggled loudly, "well now that dinner's sorted what should we do now?" she asked me as she wiped her hands on a towel.

I looked over to the small clock situated on her kitchen wall, "dinner's sorted at 2?" I asked, slightly shocked.

Emily shrugged back, "I have to give it time to cook," she defended before looking out the window.

I followed her gaze, "what's with the thoughtful and meaningful gaze?" I asked her, my eyebrows furrowing slightly.

She shook her head, "just thinking," she said quietly.

I frowned, "you need a brain to think Emily," I pointed out.

She turned to me, spluttering before she slapped my arm. Hard.

"Uhm OW" I yelled as I rubbed the reddening flesh.

She snorted, "Serve's you right," she huffed before turning away from the window and leaning against the counter, facing me again.

I sighed as her dark eyes bore into mine, "what?" I asked her curiously.

She smiled, "come on the boys are waiting," she said happily as she walked from the Kitchen.

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath, "for lunch."

* * *

**Paul's POV**

"What are they doing?" Sam mumbled as his gaze kept flicking to the hallway door.

Jake chuckled, "ever the patient one, aren't you?" he said loudly gaining Sam's attention.

Sam turned and glared at Jake, his eyes flashing dangerously. He snorted and slumped back in his chair shooting us both a look. I opened my mouth to make another smart remark but I was cut off by a light giggling coming down the hall.

"Sad thing is, you're telling the truth," Emily said tiredly as she came into the lounge.

Drew followed close behind, "you know it," she said quietly as she sat down in a free armchair.

Emily leant back against Sam and a strange mood fell over the room. I frowned slightly, emotion was thick in the air I was just unsure as to what emotion it was.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Emily asked Drew in a small voice.

Drew looked up, startled out of her thoughts, "If you'll have me," she said with a small smile.

I nodded, "you're staying then," I said confidently.

She turned to me, shock flashing in her bright eyes before she nodded timidly and dropped her eyes. She had such vivid eyes, a blue that nature couldn't produce. It seemed that the others could hear my thoughts because Jake looked into her eyes curiously.

"Do you wear contacts?" he asked her uncertainly.

She looked up, frowning, "Pardon?" she asked slowly.

Jake chuckled, "your eyes? Contacts right?" he asked.

Her face froze in shock.

* * *

**Drew's POV**

How the hell do I explain my eyes? Oh, I got them because I have gifts that no one can explain, gifts no _human_ should have. Oh sure they'll believe that... if I had the guts to tell them the truth that is. No one bloody knew the truth. Not even Karla, not even Jasmine.

"Oh uhm," I started to say.

"Contacts?" Emily repeated frowning

I opened my mouth, "uhm—n-no, not contacts," I admitted.

Emily frowned, "then how-?" she started to ask.

"Birth defect," I said, my discomfort showing through.

It was a good lie, well not a _lie_ per say. Technically it was a birth defect; well I considered it a defect. Something not entirely asked for and something unwanted counts as a defect. Right?

Emily opened her mouth before closing it, starting to resemble a goldfish. The others looked shocked and uncomfortable at my sudden out-burst. Their eyes skirting around the room, taking care as to not land on me. Yay ruining my friendships, way to go Drew.

"They're pretty," I heard a small voice say.

I looked up and saw Paul playing with his hands nervously while the others looked over at him slight shock. He raised his eyes to mine briefly before letting his gaze fall back to his twitching hands.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

He nodded to me before looking outside, "Now how about that game of Hide and Seek?" he asked.

We all slowly turned to face him, our expressions similar. He looked at our faces and shrunk back slightly, a blush slowly creeping onto his face. At the exact same time Jake, Sam, Emily and I cracked up laughing. I snorted unattractively but everyone was laughing too hard to notice—and Paul was pouting too childishly to notice either.

"Priceless," I gasped out as our laughter slowly started to die down.

Paul grumbled and the others stopped laughing but a smile remained plastered on their faces. I opened my mouth to scold the others for laughing but I felt my phone start to vibrate in my pocket as Green Day's 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' started to play loudly.

I blushed as I struggled to get the phone out of my pocket before pressing answer.

"Hello?" I said into the phone as I quickly left the room.

"Drew, you had better be out shopping," I heard a cold voice say from the other end.

"Karla... hi," I said, faltering at little at my sisters harsh voice.

"Where are you?" she demanded as I walked outside.

"At Emily's," I said slowly.

I heard a strange noise from the other end, "Who... is with you?" she asked, her words clipped.

Something seemed wrong, "Emily," I said, something telling me not to mention the others.

"Oh... well are you staying for dinner?" she asked, her voice softening.

I nodded before realizing she couldn't see the action, "yes, Emily asked and I couldn't say no," I admitted.

"Well what time should I be there?" she asked casually.

I hesitated, "Uhm—I don't think," I started to say.

"I'm sure she would allow me to come over," Karla argued, "I'll be there at five," she said before I heard the dial-tone.

I huffed before turning on my heel and storming inside. What had her panties in a knot? I slammed open the door before shutting it behind me and hurrying into the lounge.

"Well, we have a visitor," I said my voice barely hiding the anger I felt.

Jake frowned, "What?" he asked.

I smirked sarcastically, "Karla just invited herself over," I said my anger started to leak through.

Even Emily looked angry, "why didn't you stop her?" she said before she could stop herself.

I raised my eyebrows at her, "did you just say that," I said, smiling even though I was completely shocked.

Emily's eyes widened considerably and she stumbled over her words, "I mean—uh—the more the merry?" she said coughing slightly.

I chuckled, "she'll be here at five," I said studying her to try to gauge her reaction.

She nodded her head quickly, "very well," she said curtly.

I cocked my head pulling my eyebrows together, "you don't mind do you?" I asked her.

The boys chuckled but when Emily and I both met their gazes they tried to cover up with a cough. Emily shook her head, "Not. At. All." She said with a smile.

I nodded, "only thing I need to do is come up with a story about the boys," I said, "I told her it was just Emily and I," I explained at their confused expressions.

They nodded, "we came home with Sam," Paul offered.

I smiled and shook my head, "good enough," I said, "now we just prepare ourselves for five o' clock" I said teasingly.

Jake scoffed, "translation; is there a way we can stop her from coming?" he said in a high-pitched voice, a failure at trying to imitate me.

I gave him an emotionless look and said in a deep timbre, "and I'm Jacob black, I'm a dumbarse," I said before turning and blinking innocently when Jake stared at me irritably.

He snorted, "I do not sound like that," he argued.

I hesitated, "when you've been sniffing helium you do," I retorted.

He stopped and turned to me with a finger in the air as if he wanted to reprimand me but he closed his mouth with a click and turned away in a huff. I chuckled and threw a coaster at his back; he stopped in his tracks but didn't turn so I took that as the sign to throw another coaster, this one hitting the back of his head.

He slowly turned to face me with a glare. I could see the amusement clear in his eyes and knew it was dancing in mine as well. I looked around, trying to find an easy way out. I heard the couches creak as the others stood up—hopefully to protect me.

"You do know that neither of us could win this," I heard Emily say sarcastically from her spot beside me—how did she? Oh never mind.

"Well," I said breathlessly as I watched Jake and Paul advance well Sam kept his sights set on Emily, "I'd be damned if I didn't try," I argued before shooting under Jake's outstretching hand and out the back door.

* * *

"I think that our little game will have to end now, its quarter to five," Emily said, her voice muffled by Sam's bear hug.

I laughed, "Does this mean I win?" I asked, "I haven't been caught yet?"

Jake and Paul snorted, "Whatever," Jake said as he flicked a hand at me.

I pulled a face at his back as he walked back towards the house, making Emily stifle a small giggle. I gave her a smile as we entered the house again. I checked my phone; we had ten minutes left before my lovely sister got here. Don't get me wrong, she's a lovely person but when she's around Emily—and the boys—she was a completely different person. Also ever since mum died and we moved...

"Drew, can you help me with the roast?" Emily asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I absently nodded as I walked through the hallways to the kitchen. A puff of steam exploded from the oven as Emily opened the door and pulled out the roast.

"It's perfectly cooked," she said happily, breathing in deeply.

I poked at the vegetables with a fork before smiling as well, "so are these," I announced.

Emily placed the roast on a large wooden board before rooting through a draw, and pulling out a large carving knife. I stared at the large knife for a few minutes before snapping out of the daze and grabbing a few plates. She carved up the meat quickly and with skill, making sure not to waste any meat.

"Pass me a plate?" she asked, holding out a hand behind her patiently.

I quickly grabbed one and placed it in her outstretched hand. She didn't look at me or the plate as she piled the chicken onto neatly. She turned to smile back at me as she placed the packed plate on the counter before she looked over the roasted vegetables.

"Hope there's enough," she muttered under her breath as she un-stacked the plates.

I smiled my agreement as she placed a generous amount of vegetables on each plate. She motioned to the large plate that held the chicken and the last two plates, "you wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked as she used her hip to open the kitchen door.

I nodded as I picked up the plates and followed her out the door, smiling as she balanced four plates in her hands. She placed them on the table and we all turned as we heard the door open.

"Honey, I'm home," we all heard Karla yell.

* * *

**Hello people, I'm sorry about this chapter, I don't know why but I just don't like it. Oh and thank you for all my followers and may I just add that RANDOM COOKIE NINJA your name rocks**

**-Taila**


	6. I'm So Screwed

**A/N Miss me?**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I plastered a smile on my face as I heard the front door open and heels click along Emily's wooden floor. I looked over and saw the others doing the same. I bit back a smile as Karla entered the room with a wide smile on her red lips. _Whoa... someone finally unpacked their make-up._

"Karla!" Emily exclaimed as she moved in for a hug.

Karla's smiled widened and I couldn't stop the soft smile from gracing my lips. She may be annoying, arrogant, cocky, ignorant and bitchy but come on, she's my sister. Hard not to smile when you see her looking so happy.

My smile dropped though when the smile turned flirty. She turned to the boys, her arms wide open, a sly grin on her face. Jake hid a wince as he stepped forward for a hug. Unlike me, she enjoyed the hugs because she was in contact with extremely hot guys. Mine were all friendly.

"Drew, you said none of our boys were here," she chirped.

I turned a smile on the boys, "Well, _our boys _aren't here," I said sarcastically.

I know she heard me but she ignored me and turned, engaging Paul in conversation. I rolled my eyes and followed Emily into the dining room, watching her sit down, ready to dig in. The boys followed after her eagerly. Paul pushed through the small archway, not caring that Karla was still blabbering on behind him.

I stifled a laugh as I sat down next to Jacob, who turned and gave me a wink as he rested his head on his hands, clearly waiting for Karla to shut up and sit down. Karla stopped—to take a breath—and Emily took the opportunity to cut in and ask her to sit down. Karla gave her a smile before sitting down next to an annoyed looking Paul on the opposite side of the table. I turned to Jacob and we both shared a grin at Paul's expense.

"Dig in," Emily exclaimed happily.

I frowned when I noticed the boys patiently waiting for something. I turned to Emily with a raised eyebrow; she smiled when she saw my confused expression.

"They're going to wait until we have all we could eat," she explained giving Sam a soft smile.

He smiled back gently. I forked some chicken onto my plate, making sure to leave enough for the boys. Karla still hadn't shut up, and was rising a glass of water to her lips as she waved her free hand around dramatically.

I looked away from her and own to my plate before reaching out blindly for the salt and pepper. After seasoning my food I looked back to my sister and saw her lowering the glass back to the table. I cut in on her conversation.

"Did you just drink water and never stop talking?" I asked her, cocking my head curiously.

She looked down at the cup she had placed back on the table before turning to Paul and winking, "Talented?" she inquired.

I swear Paul paled as Jake and Sam started sniggering behind their hands. I bit the inside of my cheek before forking some food into my mouth to try to stop the laughter bubbling in my chest. Karla noticed our giggling and she sent me a small glare before finally spooning some chicken onto her plate.

As soon as she placed the tongs back in the large dish the boys dove at it. I smirked while they stocked up their plates, leaving the dish empty. Silence fell over the table as we ate, and I was thankful for it. I looked over at Jake, and saw that his plate was almost empty... after FIVE minutes. I shook my head fondly before I remembered the pendant I had found back at the house.

I continued to eat as one of my hands fell to my side and patted my legs. I closed my eyes in annoyance when I realized I had left it at home, not that I had any pockets in leggings but still.

I heard Jakes fork clattered down onto his plate loudly, closely followed by similar noises as Paul and Sam finished as well. I chuckled quietly at their content looks before quickly polishing off the rest of my meal. Emily copied me while Karla was eating very, _very_ politely.

I looked up as a question popped into my head, "Karla how did you get here? I have the car," I questioned as she finished off her plate.

She looked up at me, "Walked," she shrugged.

I gave her a scolding look, "could've asked me to pick you up," I grumbled as she picked up her and Paul's plate and walked off to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes as I took the rest of the plates and followed Karla into the kitchen. She saw me and put a hand on my arm to stop me from leaving. I gave her a confused look and she smiled back.

"Hey, do you think I should ask Paul out?" she asked me cockily.

My eyebrows shot up and I swallowed the sarcastic reply I was tempted to say, "Why?" was all I could get out.

She gave me a _really_ look, "Cause I'm sure he likes me and you've got to admit he's attractive," she gushed.

I tried not to snort when she said that she was sure Paul liked her. The only thing I was sure about was the fact that Paul didn't seem to keen on her. I shrugged back.

"I don't know, what would you ask him to do?" I inquired, trying to keep my face empty.

She pursed her lips, "the movies? A romantic dinner?" she practically swooned.

I held back a gag as I nodded with a large fake smile and walked out the door, leaving her day-dreaming in the kitchen. I came back into the dining room, in a much fouler mood then I had been when I left. Emily seemed to notice this.

"Hey, you alright?" she whispered as they boys argued over something on the television.

I gave her a knowing look, "Karla's going to ask out Paul," I whispered back.

Her eyes widened and she looked worried for a moment before she started to vigorously shake her head, "I wouldn't if I were her," she said nervously.

I frowned, "why not?" I said back, my hair covering my lips, stopping anyone from seeing what I was saying.

Emily looked over to the boys before grabbing my arm and leading me into the backyard. It was dark and the trees swayed lightly in the soft breeze, making the mood become dark and creepy. I frowned as Emily shot the trees a strange look before she gave me her full attention again.

"Paul likes someone right so if Karla asks him, he'll come up with a polite excuse," she started to say.

I nodded, "everyone would come up with a _polite excuse_," I said with a snigger.

Emily hid a smile as she continued, "But if she pushes he'll lose his temper, and trust me, _no one_ wants that," she said, her eyes full of concern.

I winced, "she'll push... hard," I stated, I knew my sister and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

Emily's eyes flickered to the window, causing my eyes to follow hers. The boys were basically pressed up against the glass, watching us. I gave them the finger as I smiled brightly before turning back to Emily and allowing the fake smile to slide off my face.

"We're screwed," I stated.

Emily nodded, "we have to get either Paul or Karla out of there before she has the chance to ask," she said quickly, raising her finger to point at Karla who had just re-entered the sitting room where the boys were located.

We both eeped before we sprinted to the back door and threw it open, basically falling into the sitting room. Everyone shot us extremely confused look. We both smiled brightly.

"Evening," I said casually, plopping myself down on the couch.

Sam shrugged it off and continued with his heated debate about... something. I admit I wasn't really listening; I was focusing on Karla more. She was eyeing Paul and the look in her eyes was going to be making an appearance in my nightmares eventually. I knew it.

"Karla? Maybe we should hit the road," I said, feigning a yawn.

She shot me a glare, conveying with her eyes the fact that she had yet to ask out Paul. I shrugged back in response and watched as she got out her phone and texted someone. I huffed in annoyance at her dismissal.

"**Doth Mother know you wearth her drapes**," Tony Stark's arrogant voice echoed through the room. I winced and fumbled to grab my phone, checking to see who had text me.

I sighed when I saw the text was from my older sister, I refrained from glaring up at her and opened her message, "_I haven't had a chance to talk to Paul yet,"_

I quickly text her back, putting my phone on vibrate and placing it on the couch arm. Karla's phone went off and I saw her face sour as she read my reply; _"Who cares, do it later."_

I saw her smirk as she write the reply, placing her phone on her lap smugly. I rolled my eyes as I saw my phone move as it vibrated. I picked it, my jaw dropping when I read the reply; "_I don't think Paul could wait though, he keeps checking me out. I hope he doesn't mind that I like slow relationships ;)"_

My lips twitched as I write the reply. The others must have noticed something was off because they kept stealing glances at us. As Karla looked down at her phone, I gave Emily a wide grin. She cocked her head and looked over to Karla.

Karla looked livid. Ready to Kill.

It was a pity I was on the receiving end of her anger. She stood up and stormed out of the room. Emily's look of confusion became more apparent so I stood up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her on the couch. I scrolled to the top of our messages and allowed her to read them.

"How did that make her angry?" she whispered.

I smirked as I showed her the message I had just sent. Emily's jaw dropped and she started giggling wildly. The boys perked up.

"What?" Sam asked Emily as he leant back against her legs.

She just shook her head as she laughed, "she's going to be so pissed at you," she said, her comment only made more real by the slamming of the car door in the background.

"What did you do Drew?" Jake asked, giving me a tired look.

I shared a look with Emily who nodded, "Well, my dear sister was going to ask Paul out," I started.

Paul paled and winced as Jake and Sam cracked up laughing, I waved them into silence, "Emily warned me that that wasn't the best idea," I said carefully, making sure not to mention the temper part.

"Karla is known to push, and well, Emily warned me that pushing can cause anger and no one wants that," I said quickly, "so when I suggested that we go home, she text me saying that she hadn't had a chance to talk to Paul yet."

I was having trouble holding in my laughter, "I told her that it didn't matter and it could wait but she text back saying that Paul couldn't wait and he was checking her out and that she hoped he wouldn't mind the fact that she liked slow relationships," I winced when I said the last part, but so did everyone else.

"Then I said back," I looked down at my phone and read out what I had text her, "_Paul would gladly wait, the only looks he's giving you is disgust. So shut up and get in the car."_

The boys laughed so hard, that tears started to fall from their eyes. I rolled my eyes at their theatrics but had to laugh as well. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked down quickly.

"_I can hear you laughing. Get in the car NOW. We need to have a talk."_

I winced before apologizing and hurrying out to the car. Last time we had a "talk" it ended with harsh words, flying punches...

And a trip to the Hospital.

* * *

**You know you love me, last line could be taken in so many different ways :-O Your choice as to how you take it though ;)**

**-Taila**


	7. Memories

**A/N So are we nervous about this? Is violence going to make an appearance? You won't know until you read… ;) have fun**

_**Flashback**_

**I own nothing**

* * *

I kept my breathing even as I walked towards our car, trying to remain relaxed. I tried my hardest to ignore the memories that came flooding back as Karla's text rang in my head.

"_**Well little sister we need to talk," Karla growled as she hovered above me, her heels making her taller than me.**_

_**I winced, "Karla, what's wrong now?" I complained.**_

_**She was always finding reasons to yell at me. Never nice words… just shouted insults every time she wanted to 'talk'**_

"_**Erin told me that you were wearing my Guardian Angel earrings yesterday," she said smugly, "and that you were the one telling people I was cheating on Sam!" the last part was a yell as her anger took over.**_

_**I sighed, "Let me repeat this Karla, I haven't seen your stupid earrings and who the hell is Sam?!" I yelled back.**_

"_**Girls," my mum said tiredly from the stove, where she was cooking.**_

I snapped out of my thoughts as my car door was now within reach. I sighed as I climbed into the passenger seat, passing Karla the keys silently.

She snatched them out of my hand before violently stabbing them into the ignition and starting the car. We reversed dangerously out of Emily's driveway before we were off, and I was left to my thoughts once again.

_**We both ignored our mother as we started hurling insults at each other, like any other day. **_

"_**Oh yes, I'm the secretive one" I shouted as Karla started rambling about how I was always locked in my room.**_

"_**You're always locked up there! What are you doing?" she said taking a threatening step forwards.**_

_**I took one towards her as well, my eyes narrowing at her in anger, "Schoolwork, because I don't want to be like my sister when I'm older," I screamed.**_

"_**Oh yeah? And what am I?" she said back.**_

"_**A Failure!" **_

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Karla slammed her car door loudly, storming up to the house. I followed her slowly, quietly shutting the door behind me, and shuffling up to the house.

I was not going to enjoy this.

I walked in the front door, slowly looking over to the oven, seeing Karla standing in front of it as she checked her phone…

"_**Girls please, not so loud," my mum whispered as we kept at each other's throat.**_

"_**Failure? Oh that's rich from someone who's always alone," she screeched back.**_

"_**Girls…" my mum continued.**_

_**I turned my back on her as she continued spooning the thick soup we were having for dinner into a large bowl.**_

"_**Alone? Alone? At least I can keep a relationship for more than five minutes," I retorted.**_

_**Karla's eyes narrowed as my mother made a choked noise from behind us. We both ignored her and I opened my mouth to answer but I felt my back burning and heard the bowl cluttering to the floor. I screamed clutching it as I turned and watched my mother tumble the rest of the way to the floor.**_

"You need to listen here, Drew," Karla shrieked.

I snapped my head towards her, she looked angry; she must have been talking to me for a while.

"What?" I snapped.

"I have had it with you," she hissed, "I don't know why Mum never kicked you out, but I want you to know, insult, or even anger me in the future and you'll be living on the streets," she said with a smirk.

"This is my house remember?" I said smugly.

"Not for long," she sang.

I frowned, "even if you do manage to kick me out I'm sure Paul or Emily would happily let me live with them," I said with a smug smirk.

She looked livid, "why would anyone want that?" she inquired, cocking her head mockingly.

"Because," I said lowly, "people like me," I said in a condescending manner before storming passed her and up to my room.

I slammed the door, ripping off my shoes and collapsing on my bed. I looked down at my hand when I felt my phone vibrating. I frowned but opened the message.

'_Hey everything good?'_

I frowned as I looked at the message from the unknown number. '_I'm sorry, who this?' _I replied before leaning back onto my bed.

I sighed and placed the phone on my flat stomach as I lay there, staring at the ceiling, images flooding back into my head.

"_**Mum… MUM!" I screamed as she lay on the ground unmoving.**_

"_**Karla call 911," I yelled as I rolled my mother out of the spilt soup on the ground.**_

_**I could feel my back burning as I crouched and I reached a hand timidly behind me. I pulled my hand back and saw was it burnt, covered in the hot water that was in the soup. I winced as the burning became more prominent. I had to hold in the scream threatening to rip its way from my throat.**_

_**I heard Sirens and Karla came back in, pulling me away from Mum before taking my place. I walked towards the floor length mirror Mum had placed in the hallway to make it look bigger. I slowly turned looking at my back, my eyes widened as tears spilt over…**_

I was shocked again as my phone vibrated making me jump sky-high. I looked down and picked up the phone slowly, checking the message.

'_Sorry :L its Emily, stole your phone when you were running from Paul ;)'_

I couldn't hold back the chuckle at that and after saving Emily under my contacts I replied to her text, '_how the hell… lol never mind,'_

I thought back to the memories that had been swarming my mind in the previous hour. I didn't want to go back into it, the pain was still raw. I rolled over to my side and gingerly placed my hand on the faint burns on my back.

I could remember how shocked everyone had been when my scars healed so well. Normally bad burns never healed, but after a few—painful—experimental procedures, they had faded slightly. You could still see them and I hated them with a passion. They started above my hip and at one point the splash mark almost reaches the back of my neck.

I shuddered as I sat up in my bed standing up and walking over to my vanity mirror. I sighed, gently lifting up my shirt, leaving me in nothing but a bra and my tights. I turned and looked at the peachy coloured burns on my back. They were better than the last time I finally had the guts to look at them.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before reaching down and opening a small delicate draw on my vanity. I reached in and pulled out the silver locket, admiring it. I would have to give it back to Jake.

My phone went off again and I put the necklace back in the draw before walking over and picking up my phone lazily. I tapped my long nails against the screen as I waited for it to load; '_need to be more observant dear ;) anyway you good?'_

Pfft, I do not need to be more observant. I scoffed as I typed out a reply; 'y_es, all is well'. _I looked at the message before sending it, I sound like an old woman saying that… _all is well!_

I absently ran my finger over the burn that slightly curled around my hip, making it itch. I rubbed it quickly before taking off my tights and curling up under my blanket. All of a sudden my phone went off more than once. I looked down at it in confusion before opening the 4 texts from an unknown number.

'_Hey guess what?'_

'_Do you know who I am?'_

'_I got your number XD'_

'…_It's Seth…'_

I chuckled at the multiple texts before saving him under my contacts and answering, '_do I even want to know how you got my number?' _ I said back before snuggling my face into my pillow further.

I wouldn't be surprised if by the morning, I had had texts from _everyone_… if I managed to stay up that long; I was dead on my feet. Well technically I'm lying down so dead in my nice warm snuggly bed… completely different.

But maybe just a few minutes…

Loud banging sounded on my door, "Drew? Drew? Uncle Ricks on the phone for you,"

I sighed, or maybe not.

* * *

**Okay this chapter kinda sucked didn't it?**


	8. Uncle Ricky

**A/N Hello peeps! Miss me? I hope you did, because otherwise, no more chapters for you!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I dragged myself out of my warm bed and quickly grabbed my silk dressing gown before throwing open the door and giving Karla a death stare. She scowled as she thrust the phone at my chest before storming off into her room. I rolled my eyes and shut my door gently before bringing the phone up to my ear.

"Hey Uncle Rick!" I exclaimed loudly, crawling back under the covers.

"Ha, my little Drew! How are you?" he boomed loudly from the other end of the phone.

My Uncle was a big man. Not fat, but beefy. Almost reminded me of Thor off Avengers… but he has dark hair… and doesn't resemble a gorilla.

"Fine Rick, what's wrong?" I asked, knowing he would have a reason for calling, he always did.

"Well… I was wondering… it was time we caught up," he said carefully.

Queue eye-roll.

"Does Karla know?" I asked, twirling a strand of dark hair around my fingers.

"No," he said, "I really need to talk to you, is all," he said slowly.

I shrugged, frowning slightly, "of course Rick, when do you want to meet? You do know we've moved right?" I informed him.

"Oh yeah, Karla was bragging about it for ages, not to worry, I have to travel through Forks on my way to a business meeting anyway." He said simply before telling me a time and place.

"Okay, see you soon, love you," I told him, my finger already on the end call button.

"Love you too," he said before I heard the dial tone. I smiled before ending the call and placing the home phone on my bedside table and setting my alarm.

Well at least if anyone called, I could pick it up… without leaving the comfort of my king sized bed. Man I love the holidays… not sure how I'm going to part with my bed when school decides to rear its ugly head. But I'll deal with that when the time comes… as for now, it was late and I was tired.

And nothing was getting me out of this bed even if I had to nail myself down to the very matre—

I shot up as a loud howl echoed… right outside my bloody house! My feet found the floor in record time and I threw open the curtains. I looked down in shock at the large eyes and silver snout of a… dog that stared right back at me.

It disappeared and I was left staring at the darkness of the trees.

I quickly spun around grabbing the silk robe and throwing it over my underwear before throwing open the door, and quietly running down the stairs to the back door, where I stopped, panting. You know when you're watching those really bad horror movies and you sit there yelling at the stupid blonde woman who runs outside _to _the killer.

Yeah, well, I feel like that dumb blonde.

Not my fault though. Whatever that was, it was huge and I wanted to know. Not like I was completely defensiveness… right? Damn, now I know why they're called the DUMB blondes.

I did this weird dance on the spot as I debated whether or not to go outside. I waved my arms around and looked like I was trying to hold in the need to go toilet. Not an attractive look, but no one was watching so I wasn't entirely concerned.

I peeked outside again and when I saw nothing I sighed. I backed away from the door slowly retreated back up the stairs. That wasn't… well weird, at all. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, climbing into my plush bed, and plopping myself down and burying my face in my pillow.

Third Day. Done and Dusted.

Now to prepare for tomorrow… damn, I give up already.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm blaring and I shot out of bed, waving my arms around like a lunatic, attempting to quench the noise. When my room fell back into silence, I sighed contently and dropped my head back on the pillow.

But I had to get up… and meet up with Uncle Ricky.

I moaned as I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. After a long and lazy shower I stumbled into my closet, pulling out skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I threw it on and grabbed a brush, roughly pulling it through my wet, tangled hair. After I was satisfied, I grabbed my phone and walked out the door, heading down the stairs.

I didn't bother telling Karla where I was… didn't need to start _another_ argument over... oh would you look at that, over nothing. Huh. I scoffed, as soon as I'm old enough; I am throwing her selfish butt out _my _front door.

I hummed grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, before grabbing the car keys and heading out the door. He wanted to meet for lunch, so I didn't bother stocking up on cereal at the moment. I hopped in the car and started it before checking behind me and leaving the house.

* * *

I smiled as my uncle came up to me, his arms open for a hug. I smiled and hugged him back happily. He started rambling on in my ear and waving his arms around as he pulled his arms back and took a seat at the table I had waited for him in.

He talked… for a heck of a long time and by the time his face turned serious I was almost asleep. He shook me awake and I looked around a slight bit confused. Rick chuckled before his face turned sober.

"Drew, we really need to talk," he said.

I frowned, "finally," I muttered quietly before shooting him a somewhat nervous smile.

He hesitated before taking my hand in his own, "You know I feel like you're about to break something really bad to me," I joked, wincing internally.

Rick paused, "ever made something move simply because you wanted it too?" he asked me.

I swallowed, remembering a few years ago when that had first happened… "I don't know what you're talking about," I said in a choked voice.

"You have, haven't you?" he said, leaning back.

I shook my head quickly, "not possible," I said before standing up and wiping my hands on my jeans, "I have to go," I said quickly, trying to grab my purse.

Rick beat me to it and grabbed it, holding it to his chest, "Drew, I need you to listen to me," he said hurriedly.

I glared at him before deciding to just walk home, "Drew, please, you're mother told me I had to tell you, that's why she wanted to speak to me in private," he explained.

I paused for a few seconds, already managing to cover some distance. Uncle Ricky ran to catch up with me.

"Damn it Drew, stop and listen," he scolded.

I turned to him with anger-filled eyes, "listen to what exactly?" I asked.

My Uncle stared me right in the eyes, "Drew, you're not human."

* * *

**Don't think this was spur of the moment or anything. She's had this gift from the beginning, remember! Read chapter… Uhm 3 I think?**

**-Taila**


	9. Headlights

**A/N Sorry for making you wait so long… I feel so guilty :) but I've been writing four stories on the side that I haven't even POSTED yet!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

I felt my jaw go slack as I stared into my Uncles eyes, waiting for the telltale sign of a lie to flash through them. But nothing came. His eyes remained open and truthful. I stumbled back, removing myself from his grasp.

"What... I don't" I stammered.

"Drew, listen… I know this may be hard to understand but you have to _listen,_" he insisted.

"Listen," I echoed quietly, feeling unshed tears sting my eyes.

"Drew, you know how your mother told you she didn't know who your father was?" he reminded me.

I nodded slowly, slowly but surely backing away from him. She had told me while she was on her death bed… after she had asked to speak to my Uncle in private.

"Who… who was my father?" I choked out.

He looked conflicted for a second, "I don't know how to tell you," he said finally.

I shut my eyes in frustration, "just," I ground out, "tell me,"

He rubbed the back of his neck and walked over, leaning against my car, "there's a world you don't know about Drew. Shape shifters, demons, vampires, the whole lot and they're real and they're out there."

I snorted, "oh sure next you'll be telling me that they live _in this very town_," I said dramatically.

He looked sheepish, "Drew, your father was from that world, from a very dark corner of it," he admitted.

"Who was he? Dracula? Werewolf of London?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually some people refer to him as the Lucifer…" he said quietly.

I turned to him before laughing, "My fathers the Devil? Oh this is priceless," I said.

Rick shook his head, "No Lucifer is just another Lord Demon, not the fallen angel or whatever," he said dismissively.

I looked at him like he was crazy… which he probably was, "Okay… so my father is a Lord Demon called Lucifer?" I asked him, feeling fear bubble up in my chest.

"Drew, the Volturi, they could use someone with gifts like yours you have to—"he started to say but I cut him off by raising my hand and shutting my eyes, feeling tears fall freely.

"Shut up," I whispered before turning on my heel and running into the woods that surrounded Forks and La Push.

* * *

"Hello, my names Drew and I'm Lucifer's daughter," I said sarcastically as I pushed more branches out of my way.

I laughed and continued walking, hoping I would able to find my way out. It had been easy to find out that I was lost… let's just hope it was easy to find out that I was right outside my house. I sighed and turned in the direction I hoped was the road, but after 10 minutes of walking, I lost my faith.

"For Pete's sake," I muttered, looking up and watching the sun go down.

I shook my head and walked faster, I didn't have time to get lost. I had to go home and try to blow up the house, and then cry myself to sleep. Busy schedule.

I heard branches crack and my head whipped around to look at the spot left of me. I stared into the dark trees but nothing was there. I chuckled and rubbed my neck nervously before starting to walk again. As I was saying I didn't have time for—

The branches snapped again, closer to me and my head snapped in the same direction. I felt my heartbeat pick up and my breathing quicken as I stopped walking, looking over the dense, dark trees. Once again I saw nothing but the outlines of the trees, looking back at me mockingly.

I sighed and straightened my shirt before walking again, maybe if I just text Karla and tell her to expect me home late I could avoid another fight. I reached for my pocket to find my phone but I came up blank… I had left it in my purse… which my deranged Uncle has.

I moaned loudly and started crashing through the bushes, trying to find a road… or even a house. A house would be good. I smiled as I thought of going home and having a nice hot bath. Karla could go over to Emily's and I would have the night to myself.

"If I ever get home!" I yelled into the night.

I huffed and looked back in front of me, attempting to see light through the trees. All I could see was… more trees. I looked to my left, more trees. My right, more trees. Behind me, more bloody trees! I rubbed the bridge of my nose and continued walking, I'd get somewhere eventually.

I jumped when a branch cracked right next to me. I took one look and swear I saw movement. After that I didn't take the risk of just walking, I started to sprint. I kept running even when I saw the edge of the woods and begged it was edge of it all, not just the edge of a clearing. I ran and ran, throwing myself out of the woods… and right into the headlights of a car.

I always thought getting hit by a car would hurt like hell… but I didn't feel much. I saw the headlights, felt my heart and then... well then, I felt nothing.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I hummed quietly as I carried the now dirty plates back into my spotless kitchen. I don't know why I had the boys over so often when they left me with such a mess to clean up. I chuckled when I thought about what else they left me with; good memories.

"Emily, phones ringing!" Sam shouted loudly.

I frowned, "then why don't you answer it?" I asked walking back into the large sitting room.

"'Cause it's your cell," he retorted, pulling a face.

I scoffed and picked it up, seeing Karla's number. I picked it up and quickly told her to wait a second before I ran outside, so the boys wouldn't overhear the conversation.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Emily," Karla deadpanned her voice quite cold and hard.

I frowned, "yeah?" I asked.

"Can you tell Drew to pick up her cell? And to start telling me where she's go's?" Karla said, anger lacing her voice.

"Uh… what?" I asked confused.

"Drew? She's with you right? Tell her to pick up her bloody phone!" Karla snapped.

"Excuse me? Drew's not here," I said back.

Karla didn't answer, "If she's not with you then where the hell is she?" Karla asked.

I swallowed, "I—I don't know, Karla is the car still there? Does she go for walks often? Please tell me she's not a hiker!" I said out in a rush.

Karla started laughing, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, she's with her uncle!" she said in relief.

I sighed and closed my eyes in frustration, "okay, just… tell her to call me when she gets home," I exclaimed before ending the call and storming back into the house.

I muttered under my breath as I threw my phone back on the table and stalked back into the kitchen to start cleaning up.

"Stupid Carla… stupid," I threw the plates into the sink effecting smashing half of them.

Sam rushed in, "what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked me wrapping an arm around my waist.

I turned and smiled, "I'm fine, let's go watch some TV," I told him as I watched his eyes light up.

We walked in and Jake announced that he had brought the entire set of Paranormal Activity. Sadly he had locked the doors so we couldn't get out.

* * *

"Emily… your phones ringing again," Sam whispered into my ear as we watched the dog trying to get into the basement on Paranormal Activity 2.

I groaned and stood up, untangling myself from Sam before stumbling over to the table and picking up the small device. I saw Karla's name again and rolled my eyes as I walked outside.

"What?" I snapped.

I heard a nervous voice, "Uhm… Emily—I have to tell you something…" she stuttered.

I frowned, "Well?" I said angrily.

"Drewwashitbyacarandshesinhospital."

I laughed quietly, "What?" I asked again.

I heard her take a deep breath, "Drew… was hit by a car… and she's in hospital," she repeated slowly.

I felt my eyes widened, "W—what? Is she alright? Can I come?" I asked her, feeling tears sting my eyes.

"Yeah… that's why I rang you… could you come? If any of the guys want to they can…" she said slowly again.

Poor girl must be in shock, "we're on our way," I reassured her.

I pressed the small red button and took a second to compose myself before rushing inside. I sprinted into the TV room and turned the TV off before looking around frantically for my shoes.

"Shoes… shoes…" I mumbled turning around in circles.

"Em? Emily, what's wrong?" Sam asked me, holding my shoulders so I couldn't move.

"Drew… drew she's in hospital," I said breathlessly, pushing off his hands and spying my shoes.

"What!" Paul and Jake exclaimed at the same time.

"She… she got hit by a car…" I tried to tell them as I hopped on one foot.

"Wait for me," Paul yelled rushing to the front of the house so he could grab his shoes.

No one else was moving so I turned to them all, "Well? Are you coming?" I asked before sprinting to the door.

I heard a flurry of footsteps and knew that the pack was on the move.

* * *

**Sorry for making you wait and YES ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER Hehehe love you**

**-Taila**


End file.
